Ghest
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Non-intelligent | classificatie = Reptielen | subsoorten = | lengte = 6 meter | gewicht = | leeftijd = | voeding = Carnivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Rodia | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} De Ghest was een zeer gevaarlijk roofdier afkomstig van Rodia. Het had de bijnaam van moerasdemoon. Fysiologie De Ghest was een slank reptiel met grote levenloze ogen en een grote muil vol vlijmscherpe tanden. Ze hadden lange poten met vier klauwen. Ghests hadden een lange staart waardoor ze goed konden zwemmen. Leven De Ghest leefde in de moerassen en de bayous op Rodia. Daar zocht het naar prooien door langzaam door het troebele water te glijden met hun ogen en voorhoofd net zichtbaar boven het water. Als ze wat zagen, schoten ze in actie en probeerden ze de prooi in een grote hap te verorberen. Het paringritueel van de Ghest was half dans, half strijd. De dieren probeerden aan elkaar te laten zien dat ze hun status als partner waard waren en dus enkel de sterkste dieren bleven overeind en hielden elkaar ook in evenwicht tijdens een duel. Dit was volgens zoölogen niet echt logisch aangezien ze elkaar verhinderden om te paren. Maar het diende wel gezegd te worden dat een vrouwtje meestal harder vocht dan het mannetje. Dit kwam omdat de vrouwelijke Ghest nog steeds de zaadcellen uit een dode mannelijke Ghest kon halen, maar indien het mannetje het vrouwtje doodde, konden zijn jongen nooit leven. Na het paren verbraken de Ghests het contact en zwommen zo snel mogelijk weg. Dit maakte deel uit van een instinctmatig gedrag van de vader om zijn jongen nooit te ontmoeten. Volwassen Ghests waren immers niet vies om eigen jonge soortgenoten op te eten. Het vrouwtje legde honderden eieren in een kleine plas die ze beschermde. De meeste eieren kwamen uit en de kleine Ghests voedden zich met elkaar zodat enkel de sterkste exemplaren konden overleven. Zelfs jongvolwassen Ghests moesten zich in modder graven om te ontsnappen aan hun eigen moeder. De moeder nam geen enkel risico met jonge Ghests die in de buurt verbleven en kon dus haar eigen jongen niet herkennen. Het dier bezette een belangrijke plaats in de mythologie van Rodians. In lang vervlogen tijden kon het wel eens gebeuren dat een Ghest een dorp van primitieve Rodians aanviel om dat alle inwoners te verorberen. Normaal viel een Ghest enkel grotere prooien aan. Vanwege de aanvallen van de Ghests geloofden de Rodians dat de dieren de geesten van de doden bevatten. De verschijning van een Ghest was een slecht voorteken. In moderne Rodian Dramas werd de Ghest nog altijd vaak als een demoon beschouwd. Het Ghestscenario was een van de meest gespeelde scenario’s en kwam erop neer dat een groep primitieve Rodians door een Ghest werden uitgemoord. De Ghest kende geen natuurlijke vijanden, maar de voorouders van de moderne Rodians organiseerden soms jachtpartijen waaraan mannelijke Rodians deelnamen om een Ghest te doden om onheil te vermijden. Een Ghestslayer was een beroep op Rodia en het betrof Rodians die gespecialiseerd waren in het doden van Ghests. In moderne tijden daalde de populatie van de Ghests enorm door groeiende industrialisatie van Rodia. Enkele rijke Rodians probeerden om jonge Ghests buiten Rodia te laten opgroeien. Bron *Creatures of the Galaxy *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide *Alliance Intelligence Reports *The Kathol Outback category:Nonsentients category:Reptielen category:Rodia